


Parent's Evening

by ddagent



Series: Modern Lion Pride [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Loving Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Jaime and Brienne meet the teachers of their cubs, Catelyn and Brynden. Part of the 'Modern Lion Pride' series.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern Lion Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672513
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	Parent's Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to 'Cubs and Gemstones', this story has been re-edited and is now part of the 'Modern Lion Pride' series! I hope you all enjoy.

Brienne pulled up outside Heart Tree Primary School along with several other cars. Today was Parent’s Evening, and as such, Brienne and her husband were here to meet with their children’s teachers. She was interested to see how Brynden was getting along in his first year at school, after the initial tearful goodbye where he refused to let go of Ser Roar (the stuffed lion) and his father’s leg. Brienne was also curious as to how much property damage Cat, their eldest, had incurred, now in her third year. 

An expensive SUV pulled into a spot three cars down. A tall, well-dressed man with golden hair stepped out of the driver’s side. Many of the parents filtering through the car park stopped and gawked at the half-man, half-god. Brienne, too, paused locking up her car to stare at the Warrior reborn. A beautiful man. An excellent father. _Her husband._ Professor Jaime Lannister (of the Winterfell University history department) waved at his wife. Tucking her hands into her coat pockets, Brienne joined Jaime by the car.

When she reached him, he was wrestling with the car seat. “Three kids and I still can’t work this bloody thing out.”

“You need to unclip there,” Brienne pointed, and suddenly their one-year-old, Joanna, was free from her restraints.

Jaime beamed at his wife and leant in to brush a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Hello.”

“Hello, yourself.” Reaching into the car, Brienne adjusted the woollen hat over her daughter’s ears. The Lannisport City colours looked odd amongst a sea of black and silver, but Uncle Addam kept buying them, and Jaime kept putting the kids in them. Thankfully, Cat had started to support Tarth FC, so at least _one_ of their kids had taste. Brienne grinned, and looked back at her husband. “Ready to run the gauntlet?”

“Do we _really_ have to?” 

“It’s important, Jaime.” Brienne lifted their daughter into her arms, cradled Joanna with her left, and held Jaime’s hand with her right. “I take it Tywin Lannister didn’t do Parent’s Evening?”

Jaime snorted. “Any problems and my father would simply write a cheque. Pushing a girl down a flight of stairs?” _Cersei. “_ Cheque. Get caught running an illegal smuggling ring of chocolate and coke?” _Tyrion._ “Cheque. I imagine Cat has continued on the family tradition.”

Brienne shook her head softly as the three of them walked into Heart Tree Primary to find the remaining sapphire lions in their pride. Back when she had been this age, Brienne could never have imagined the life she would now lead. Between her peers and her septa, Brienne had always assumed she would never marry; never have children. Never find anyone who loved her. And then, on her first day at Winterfell University, she met Jaime. It took a while, of course, to get to the _love_ part. But when they did… _oh,_ when they did. 

Successful careers. A healthy, happy marriage. Three beautiful – if somewhat boisterous – children. Brienne was very lucky indeed. 

They walked the halls of Heart Tree, passing other young families and displays of artwork and stories. Joanna pointed at a vivid drawing of a blue knight, and Brienne was pleased to see ‘Cat Lannister-Tarth’ written in big letters in the corner. Jaime snapped a picture and sent it to Tyrion. As they walked, Brienne noticed more than a few eyes straying towards her husband. She’d known Jaime for over eighteen years at this point, and had long since grown used to the attention of walking beside the most beautiful man in all of Westeros. However, Brienne still had yet to get used to the way Jaime looked at _her._

“Mum! Dad!” 

Two lion cubs hit them square in the legs. Cat looked up at her with a toothy grin; blonde hair falling from her braid and a smudge of dirt across her cheek. Brynden, blue eyes and a mop of curls, threw his arms around his father. Jaime looked down at the pair of them, beaming, before lifting his gaze to Brienne. _You’re not the only lucky one here,_ it seemed to say. “Okay, you two, which classroom first?”

“Mine!” Brynden said, pulling away from his father only to tug at his hand. “This way, Daddy. We did art today; I drawed a lion!”

Jaime grinned. “Did you? Did you draw his mane?” A large hand ruffled Brynden’s hair. “Did you…draw his big teeth?” At that, one of the eminent history professors in all of Westeros opened his jaws wide. “What about his tail?” 

As her husband prepared to waggle his bum, Brienne just sighed. “ _Jaime_.” 

“ _What_?” 

Thankfully, Brynden’s teacher had nothing but complimentary things to say about their son: sweet, polite, creative. He was a pleasure to have in class, and they didn’t have to get out the cheque book _once._ Cat’s teacher, however, was another matter entirely. This was the first time they had met Ms Westerling, but they clearly made an impression on the young teacher. _Well,_ Jaime did. She practically did a double-take when he walked into the classroom. 

“Thank you so much for coming in, Mister Lannister,” Ms Westerling said as she shook his hand. “It’s so important for fathers to be involved in their children’s lives.” 

Jaime blinked. “Well, um, we _both_ are.” 

It was at that point that Ms Westerling realised that Cat’s mother, Jaime’s _wife,_ and the head curator of the Northern Heritage Museum was in the room. She finally shook Brienne’s hand, although not nearly as long or as firmly. “Thank you both for coming in. Shall we sit?” 

And so they did. After a quick check to make sure Bryden and Cat were seated outside reading quietly, Brienne took a seat in front of Ms Westerling’s desk. Jaime did, too, although first, he made sure he was holding their youngest. Yet, even the presence of their _third_ _child together_ didn’t dissuade Ms Westerling from her flirtation. “She’s _beautiful,”_ Cat’s teacher cooed. “Looks just like you, Mister Lannister. Or can I call you Jaime?” 

“Mister Lannister’s fine. And all our children look like Brienne.”

“ _Of course_ _._ ” Ms Westerling shuffled some papers around. “Well, let’s talk about Cat. She’s a bright girl; full of potential. We _have_ had some issues with bullying.”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “Cat’s a bully?”

“No, _no,_ she’s…” Ms Westerling trailed off; instead, she found herself distracted by Jaime bopping their little cub on the nose with the ends of her scarf. “You know, it’s just _so_ wonderful to see a man good with children.”

“Can’t be that good if our eldest is a bully,” Jaime shot back, lifting his gaze from their youngest daughter and baring his teeth like a lion about to devour its prey. “If you wouldn’t mind, Ms Westerling? Both my wife and I have had long days, and I’d like to get my pride home for dinner.” 

Two pink spots appeared on Ms Westerling’s cheeks as she stammered through explaining that Cat was _not_ the bully, but in fact, protecting other children. As the teacher went onto discuss the work that Cat had been doing this term, Jaime reached over and took Brienne’s hand, lifting the back of it to place a kiss to her knuckles. She flushed in the stuffy air of Classroom 3B, and bowed her head to hide her beaming face. 

No cheques on Parent’s Evening. Marrying for love. They were breaking _all_ sorts of Lannister traditions.


End file.
